Cet Enfer au Paradis
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Alicia & Katie Comment avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'on l'aime ? Et si elle me rejetait ?


**_Kikoooooooooooooo  
Oui, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais donné signe de vie, lol...  
Bah, je fais un blocage monstre sur Âmes Soeurs, Âmes Maudites, je ne suis pas inspiree pour Une potion bien agitée... Je me suis aventurée dans un trip qui me bloque?... En fait je vais devoir réécrire la fin du chapitre 9 ou 10 je sais plus lol.   
  
Sinon bah... J'arrive à écrire un ou deux trucs... En fait, je n'avais pas ouvert WORD depuis une bonne semaine, si ce n'est pas deux, et puis... Lundi, à la plage, j'ai écrit un OS, qui m'a decidee a publier celui là, et le OS en questions... Intitulé La différence, il sera publié dans les Harry/Draco ;)  
  
Bon, passons à ce OS...  
  
Les textes en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson Cet enfer au paradis de Dark Sanctuary.  
Je l'ai écrit à la suite de... Euh.... Rien, lol...  
  
Disclaimer : JK, tu veux bien me les donner ???, dis ???????????? :'(_**

* * *

Cet Enfer au Paradis

* * *

_Je ne sais que faire de cette vie,_

Depuis qu'elle a lâché ma main ce matin là, je pleure.  
Ma vie est devenu un abîme sans fin…

_Dans cet Enfer au Paradis,_

Tu faisais de ma vie un Paradis.  
Elle est devenue Enfer.

_J'ai perdu mes ailes et ma liberté,_

J'aimais voler avec toi, mon Alicia.   
Avec toi, j'étais libre.

_A cause de celle que j'ai tant aimée,_

J'ai perdu tant ce jour là.   
Ce jour où tu m'as rejetée…

* * *

Seule, je marche dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. J'aime être là.  
Car c'est l'endroit où je partage le plus de choses avec ma meilleure amie.  
Avec celle que j'aime tant.   
Avec celle qui ne le sait pas…  
Qui ne sait pas que…

- Katie ? Tu fais quoi là toute seule ?   
- J'attends…  
- Je vois ça…  
- Ah, c'est toi Alicia. Désolée… On va voler ?  
- Tu me promets de me dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Oui, je te le dirai…

Et nous avons volé, vol  
Et j'étais heureuse.

Heureuse…

* * *

_Des larmes de glace sont comme des espoirs_,

Et mon cœur est froid à présent.   
Plus rien pour le réchauffer.  
Plus aucune étincelle de joie…

_Lentement ils s'effacent de ma mémoire,_

Ton sourire, tout ce qu'il me reste…   
Ton rire cristallin me brise quand je l'entends. Il ne m'est pas adressé.  
Il ne le sera plus jamais.

* * *

J'étais heureuse, juste parce que tu étais à mes cotés.   
Mon Alicia. Mon Ange à moi.

- Tu te souviens ? Tu as promis… Tu devais me dire ce qui ne va pas…

Ton sourire à ce moment l

- Je vais te le dire Alicia. Je te l'ai promis non ?  
- Oui… Allez, dit à ta meilleure amie ce qui ne va pas…  
- Je…

Un… Deux… Trois… Je respire, je me jette à l'eau.

- Je… Je t'aime Alicia.

* * *

_J'aurais tant voulu ne jamais exister,_

J'aurais tant voulu ne pas voir cette expression sur ton si doux visage.

_Ni jamais avoir cru pouvoir aimer,_

Jamais je n'aurais du croire…   
Croire que je pouvais t'aimer.  
Croire que tu pourrais m'aimer.   
Croire que tu l'accepterais…

_J'ai tant de haine contre ceux qui ont,_

Celui qui a créé les sentiments humains avait ses raisons.   
Pourquoi m'en a-t-il doté ?

_Créé mes peines et mes passions,_

J'aurais souhaité ne jamais comprendre ce cri de mon cœur.   
Ne jamais connaître ce désir de mon âme…

* * *

- Je t'aime Alicia.

Je t'ai vu reculer, une expression de stupeur et d'horreur mêlées figée sur ton visage.

- Tu ? Tu m'aimes ?   
- Oui, du plus profond de mon âme… Je n'aime que toi…   
- Comme une amie ?  
- Plus, bien plus que cela. Alicia… C'est peut-être bête comme phrase, mais tu es l'élue de mon cœur…  
- Mais… Tu sais que j'aime…  
- Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes lui. Que tu es avec lui. Mais je t'aime, je n'y peux rien. Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. À présent tu connais mon secret…  
- Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir…

Et tu es partie, en courant. Tu as jeté au loin ma main, que tu tenais entre tes mains si réconfortantes.   
J'aime ma meilleure amie. Elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aurais voulu.  
Et… Suis-je un monstre pour elle ? Me voudra t'elle encore comme amie ?   
J'ai peur que non…

Alicia, tu es partie…  
Et avec toi, tous mes espoirs se sont enfuis…

* * *

_Je crie de douleur, j'ai mal et j'ai peur,_

À présent, dans la grande salle, je te vois lui sourire, lui faire les yeux doux.   
Et j'ai mal.

Je te vois, je croise ton regard.  
Il se durcit, et j'ai peur…

Le soir, seule dans le noir, j'ai envie de crier tant j'ai mal.  
Envie de pleurer, de commettre un geste fatal.

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir encore la revoir,_

J'aimerais te serrer innocemment dans mes bras comme avant.   
Voler à tes cotés, main dans la main…

_  
J'ai beau crier, elle ne m'entend pas,_

Alicia, tu ne vois pas le cri de mon cœur.  
Il est brisé, il a mal. J'ai mal…  
Que tu me dises simplement que tu ne m'aimais pas, je l'aurais accepté.   
J'aurais pu vivre avec. Si tu avais été à mes côtés pour m'aider.

Mais que tu m'aies totalement rejetée, je ne peux le supporter…

_J'ai beau pleurer, elle ne m'aimera pas._

Quoi que je fasse, tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime.  
Et sûrement jamais plus comme l'amie que j'étais.

Alors je vais te quitter Alicia, et je resterai peut-être gravée dans ta mémoire…

¤fin¤

* * *

_**une tite review ????????????, regard suppliant**_


End file.
